Never Thought I Would Feel This Way Again
by Nayaholic23
Summary: Santana's mother left her when she was just five years old. Her dad died when she was thirteen. Now at sixteen years old, she's living the life in Los Angeles, California with her godmother. But despite the amazing life she has, she isn't happy. So what happens when her mom shows up, after eleven years, and wants her to live with her and her family in Lima, Ohio? Pezberry.
1. Prologue

****** HELLO! NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

******BTW, AND IF YOU SEE RANDOM NAMES IN HERE LIKE JOHN, AND KAYLEE, JUST IGNORE IT. ITS FROM ANOTHER STORY THAT THIS USED TO BE BEFORE I CHANGED IT TO A FANFICTION. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE (but i DO own Aunt Emily, Maycee, Dana, and Mira)**

**_3 Years Ago _**

"What should I get today?" Santana Lopez asks herself while scanning the choices for lunch.

"Going on a diet?" asks a voice behind her.

She jumps and lets out a little yelp. "God, Maycee you scared me. And no I'm not." She glances down at Maycee's tray and grimaces. "I just don't want that load of fat."

"C'mon Sticks, you know you need all the fat you can get."

"Whatever Maycee." She sighs.

She picks up her salad with the prongs; grab a bottle of water, and goes to pay for her lunch. She goes to sit down her usual table and starts eating.

Right in the middle of chewing an olive, Santana sees Aunt Emily walk into the cafeteria, looking as if she just saw a ghost. Her normally rosy cheeks are as white as snow and her normally bright blue eyes are red, as if she was crying_. What does she have to cry about? Aunt Emily never_ _cries, _the Latina thought. Out of the thirteen years Kaylee has been on this earth, she has yet to see her godmother cry. Usually when Aunt Emily's upset, she gets this really distant look; in fact it's the same look that she's giving Santana right now as she slowly walks over to her table across the cafeteria.

The cafeteria grows silent as Aunt Emily makes her way over to Santana and her friends' table. It's no secret that Emily is her godmother, but she _never_ comes to talk to her during lunch. Usually if something is wrong, she calls her into her office, alone.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks Aunt Emily, concerned when she approaches her table.

"Santana, I'm sorry." She stifles a sob, and wipes the escaped tears from her cheeks with her hands.

"You're scaring me, Emily, what happened?" She demands.

"San, it's about your dad and it's kind of private, so can we go back to my office?" she asks softly.

"No, I want to know now." She demands stubbornly.

"Are you sure, because –"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just stop blubbering and tell me already!" Santana knows she shouldn't be talking to her like this, but she needs to know what she's crying about this absolute second or else she swears she will –

"He's _dead_." Those words stopped me cold.

"Very funny; you almost had me going there for a second!" she forces a laugh.

"San, this isn't a joke. He was in a fatal car crash that killed him instantly. He's gone, sweetie."

"There's no way he's gone. He's the only family that I've got! Emily this is _not_ funny!" The Latina says even though she knows it's not. She willed the whole situation to be some kind of sick, twisted joke that somebody thought would be funny. But deep down she knows that it's not.

"I know, sweetie but its true. He's gone." The whole cafeteria (including Santana's table) is silent from shock.

"He can't be dead. He can't be dead!" She whispers to herself. She feels tears gather up in her eyes and spill down her flushed cheeks. She starts to sob loudly, and everyone in the cafeteria is staring at her. Santana doesn't care what they think. She just found out her Dad died in a fucking car crash, she should be allowed to cry.

She runs out of the cafeteria, with her tears flowing freely and Aunt Emily running after her. She just keeps running and running and running. She doesn't know why she's running but she keeps doing it. Santana runs out the front doors of her school and onto the sidewalk. She doesn't get very far until she gets tired and stops.  
The tears are still coming, and so are the sobs. Emily catches up to the Latina and wraps her into a huge hug.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She consoles.

"I-I-I, Emily, I –"

And then she blacks out.

**THANKS FOR READING :) PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AGAIN, ****IF YOU SEE RANDOM NAMES IN HERE LIKE JOHN, AND KAYLEE, JUST IGNORE IT. ITS FROM ANOTHER STORY THAT THIS USED TO BE BEFORE I CHANGED IT TO A FANFICTION. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE (but i DO own Aunt Emily, Maycee, Dana, and Mira)**

"Santana, are you paying attention?" Mr. Evans asks the tan-skinned girl sitting in the front row of seats.

She looks up from her phone, and stares at him. What does he want now? She was just in the middle of a text.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She says, looking back down at her phone.

"Well, then can you tell me what the answer to this quadratic equation is?" he asks.

Typical Mr. Evans. It seems like he's always reminding her how smart he is and how dumb she is. I mean, if she's in a math class with underclassmen, she already knows she's stupid. But she doesn't need him to constantly remind her of her lack of intelligence.

"I don't know, let alone care. Why don't you ask somebody that actually does?" She asks getting irritated. She hears a snort from someone in the back of the room. She turns around and sees one of her best friends, Dana Washington, trying not to crack up. She gives her a wink and turns back around.

Mr. Evans looks around the room for somebody raising their hand. No one does. Everyone is texting, sleeping, or staring into space. He scowls and turns his attention back to Santana.

"I suggest you watch your attitude, Miss Lopez. Oh, and pay attention next time." He says, before turning his peanut-headed self back to the board.

"Pay attention my ass." She says under her breath.

"What was that, Santana? You know what? I don't care; go to the Headmistress' office, _now_." Mr. Evans says sternly.

Santana gathers up her books and hastily leaves the classroom, eager to escape. She doesn't know why he's sending her there. The Headmistress is her Godmother, and she's totally bias. It's not like she's going to give her detention or anything. Plus, it's not her fault that he hates her, he's probably jealous. I mean who wouldn't be if a student of yours has more money in her purse every day than what you get every two weeks?

She turns the corner to the Headmistress' office and trudge straight in.

"You could at least knock!" Aunt Emily scolds. She looks up and sees Santana sitting there.

"Santana, what happened now?" she asks in that Principal-y tone.

"Mr. Evans was being an asshole, as usual."

"Santana, you can't keep getting an attitude with your teachers!" she demands.

"But they all hate me! I'm not just going to let them yell at me!" she raises her voice.

"Do not yell at me, Santana. I believe you are forgetting your place in this conversation. We're done here, go to lunch."

She leaves the office in a huff and steps out into the hallway. Whatever, she loves Aunt Em and all, but sometimes she gets too caught up in her role as Headmistress.

"Sticks!" She hears a girl's voice yell. Santana turns around at the sound of her nickname. She sees Dana running down the hall, with her long strawberry blonde hair whipping behind her. Her friends call her Sticks because she has long and skinny tan legs. Original, she knows.

When she catches up to her, she says: "That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, it was." She pulls her into a hug and then they walk together to the cafeteria. They sit down at their usual table, which is right next to the windows. Dana sits next to her boyfriend, Michael, and Santana sits down next to her other best friend, Maycee.

"Hey San, what's up?" she asks in her sweet, angelic voice. Maycee is an amazing singer and actress. She's always the star of all of our school's musicals. She could easily be the next Kristin Chenoweth.

"Nothing, I got kicked out of Mr. Evan's class again."

"Again? It's only the third month into the school year and you've managed to get kicked out of his class, like every day?"

"It's not my fault he has a something against me!"

"I know, but –''

"But what? Are you taking his side?" Santana snaps.

"San calm down; you're turning into a spaz again." Dana says after pulling her lips off of Michaels.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maycee." She apologizes. Maycee sighs and says that it's ok. This routine happens a lot. Santana snaps out on someone for no reason, someone points her out on it, and she apologizes for it. Aunt Emily has been working with her anger problems for years, but it's obviously not working.

* * *

"Wait. So you guys broke up?" Dana asks while tucking her knees up to her chest. She's referring to Santana's boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, Jack. They've been broken up for over a week and Dana is just now realizing that they're not all over each other at lunch anymore.

"Yes, Dana. We did. It just wasn't working out."

"Wasn't working out? You had total control over him!"

"That's the problem. You know I hate to admit it, but you and I both know that I can get a little demanding sometimes."

"A little?" Dana asks.

"Shut up."

"Santana, I'm home." Aunt Emily calls from the foyer.

Since Santana's kind of like an orphan, Aunt Emily has been her guardian ever since her Dad died. She's not her legal guardian, but Santana's dad had her as her arranged caretaker just in case something happened to him. And something did. It's been three years since he passed away. Santana guesses that she's over it by now, but she still misses him. I mean how can you not miss the guy that raised you from birth to thirteen?

"Hola Emily." Santana says to her.

"Hey Emily." Dana says. Aunt Em allows Santana's friends to call her by her first name outside of school, but if you even think about calling her Emily in school, you will get at least one week of detention.

They all hear the doorbell ring once Emily makes it into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Santana asks Aunt Emily.

"I don't know. Why don't you answer it?"

The Latina deeply sighs. She usually doesn't have to do things for herself. But apparently, Aunt Emily is still trying (and not succeeding) to break her out of that.

"You know what? I'll get it. I was just leaving; I have to study for a Physics test tomorrow. Bye, San!" she calls behind her. Santana rolls her eyes and gets up to follow her. They both know that she doesn't study for any tests, especially physics. In Santana-Dana code, "I have to study for a test" means "I'm going to go hook up with my boyfriend. I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Santana opens the door, a woman is standing there. Dana glances from the woman to Santana , gives the woman a weird look, and walks down the brick pathway to her car.

"Santana? Is that you?" the lady asks before pulling Santana's half-shirt and super short boxer short self into a hug.

She immediately pushes her away.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you think you can get away with touching me?!" She demands.

She wipes her arms off as if the woman is carrying a deadly disease and gives her the signature "Lopez" glare.

" I'm Mira Fabray and I –"

"And what are you doing here _Mira_?!"

"Well I came to –"

"Can we hurry this up? I have things to do."

"Quite an attitude you've developed. I should have seen that coming how your father always used to –"

"You knew my father?!" She demands. "Were you one of my old nannies?"

"No. I wasn't a nanny or will I ever be one. Santana, I'm your mother." She says softly.

"Mother?" the young Latina asks. Uh, what? Her mom? Her mom left her dad and her when she was only five years old.

"Did you miss me?" she asks. Santana doesn't understand. She basically missed her whole life, and now she thinks she can come to her house and pick up where they left off? You know what Santana says to that? No effing way.

"Mom?" Santana asks again. She reaches out her arms as if she's going to hug her. But instead, she slams the front door in her face. Hell no Mom. She didn't miss you at all.

* * *

"Santana who was at the door?" Emily asks from the kitchen. But Santana doesn't respond, she just stomps up to her room. Huh, that's weird, Santana always has something to say. Whoever's at the door must have upset her because Santana only really goes to her room when she's upset.

Emily puts down the food that she was putting away on the counter and goes to see who's at the door. When she opens it, she receives the shock of her life.

"Mira?" Emily can't believe what she's seeing.

"Oh my God, Emily!" Mira exclaims reaching out to hug the blonde haired woman.

"No. Don't. I don't want to hug you and you know why. But I do think we need to talk so come inside." Emily leaves the door open and walks into the living room.

"Wow, it looks exactly the same." Mira breathes as she takes in the spacious house that she used to call her home.

Emily hums in response and sits down on the couch, motioning for Mira to do the same.

"So I'm just going to cut to the chase. Why are you here, Mira?" Emily asks while looking into the eyes of the woman she used to call her best friend.

"Well, to be honest, I, I missed Santana." she stutters. Emily, being her ex-best friend, knows that she stutters when she's nervous, and she feels a little guilty making her nervous, but then quickly shakes the feeling off remembering why she is mad at her.

"What do you mean you missed her? Ten years went by and you haven't turned up. Why now?"

"Well I have a husband now, and he has a daughter. We've been married for about six years, and his daughter, Quinn, calls me mom and everything. In fact, she's Santana's age. She is actually-"

"Mira, focus." Emily reminds her because at the pace they were going, Emily would have turned forty by time Mira finished .

"Okay, so anyways, I really only came because, I, I, I heard a-about James." Mira says with her eyes on the hardwood floors.

"About James? That happened over three years ago. How could you have not heard about it by now?" Emily asks, confused.

"I refused to read everything that had to do with him. I'm not really sure but for some reason I found out a week ago."

"So that's your reason for coming here. But what were you planning on doing here?"

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I, uh, I want Santana to come live with me."

"What?!" Emily exclaims.

"I want Santana to live with me. I am her mother after all. There is no doubt that I have failed her in the past, but I-"

"No doubt?! Mira, do you realize what you have done to the poor girl?! She has gone years, Mira, _years_, without a mother! Did you know that until about a year ago, she thought it was her fault that you left?! She said that if she wasn't the way she is, then maybe her mom would still love her! Did you realize that when you oh so selfishly left, that I would be the only one left to pick up the pieces?! No, you didn't because the only person you think about is yourself! Santana cried herself to sleep every night wanting her mommy. And James became painfully depressed. But you didn't know any of that, because you were gone. Why would you do something like that? Why would you leave such a loving and happy family?" Emily asks, softening her tone up a bit. She wipes the tears that have spilled down her cheeks, and looks at the brunette sitting across from her.

"I wasn't happy. In fact, I hated my life. I had a daughter and I didn't know what I was doing. And I hated being in the public eye all the time. It was too much for me. I was just so young, I didn't know what to do, so I left. After I traveled around for a bit, I settled into Lima, Ohio. After I met Russell, I realized what a mistake I made, and I have thought about Santana every day since I left. I believe that I can be a good mother to her, and I will make up all that lost time up with her if you let her live with my family and I." Mira says, with a pleading look in her brown eyes.

"Mira, you are very lucky that I believe in second chances. I am going to let you bring Santana home with you." Emily says. Mira opens her mouth to thank her but Emily shushes her.

"That does not mean I forgive you. It is simply a second chance in order to right your wrongs. Now, before you get excited, I need to tell you about Santana."

"What do I need to know?" Mira asks, anxious to know about her daughter.

"Well the first thing you need to know, is that she is a very difficult child to deal with in many ways. She doesn't really listen to anyone except me, and she tends to have an attitude. She also does not enjoy talking about her feelings very much. She puts up walls so nobody can see what she's feeling. She also has some anger problems and may get into fights at her new school. But underneath all that, she's a sweet, loving, protective, sixteen year old girl. Santana doesn't show that side of her to many people, because she only trusts about a handful of people, so I hope that she will learn to trust you enough that you'll break through her walls and learn about the real Santana. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake up sleeping beauty herself."


	3. Chapter 2

******IF YOU SEE RANDOM NAMES IN HERE LIKE JOHN, AND KAYLEE, JUST IGNORE IT. ITS FROM ANOTHER STORY THAT THIS USED TO BE BEFORE I CHANGED IT TO A FANFICTION. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (but i do own Mira, Aunt Emily, Dana, and Maycee)**

As Emily walks up the stairs she goes over what just happened in her head. She opens Santana's door and sees the girl not asleep, but just laying on her bed.

"San?" she asks.

"What?" the Latina asks quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay?!" she snaps.

"Santana Isabelle Lopez you need to check yourself right now. I get that you're upset, but you can't take it out on me, I did nothing wrong."

Santana takes a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry." she says.

"Its okay, sweetie. Now I have to tell you something, and I guarantee that you will not like it."

"What?" she asks.

"You're moving with your mom." she says quickly.

"WHAT?! No hay manera en el infierno me estoy moviendo con esa perra! Yo me quedo aquí!"

"Santana, I don't know what you just said, but I'm guessing it wasn't good. The decision is final, and you will be moving in with your mother." Emily says.

"No! I refuse to leave!" she exclaims, in English this time.

"Sorry, San. Don't you want to at least get to know your mom a little bit?" she asks.

"NO! She lost that chance when she decided to leave!" she exclaims, tears coming to her eyes.

"But she's here now, isn't she?"

"I don't care, Emily." she sniffles.

"Where does she live?" she asks after she calms down a bit, hoping that it's somewhere near, you know just in case Aunt Emily actually goes through with this.

"Some place called Lima. It's in Ohio."

"Oh no, no way."

"Sorry you have to."

She opens her mouth to debate more but Aunt Em shushes her and leaves.

"Fuck mi vida!" she exclaims.

If her Dad was still alive she would never have to deal with this crap. _Dad, why do you have to be dead?_

* * *

"You are just going to love Lima! It's the cutest little town! It's probably the opposite of Los Angeles, so it should be a good break." her mom exclaims. You would think that after having Aunt Em and Mira literally push Santana into the car that Mira would get the point that Santana doesn't want to move, but apparently it's not that obvious to her.

They drive past the sign that reads: WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO. Or in other words: WELCOME TO SANTANA LOPEZ' S VERSION OF HELL!

She turns away with disgust and looks at Mira. When she looks at her face she can easily see where she gets her good looks from. Don't get her wrong, her dad was a handsome man, but with Mira's curly raven colored hair, tan skin, and brown eyes she's beautiful. That is the one and only thing Santana would ever thank her for. Well and giving birth to her of course.

"So Mira, what made you come to my house?" The younger Latina asks, putting extra emphasis on the "Mira" just to annoy her.

"Well first you can call me mom. And I heard the news about your dad, so I came to look for you. I want you to live with my family and me."

"Excuse me, did you just say 'family'?!" she moans.

"Yes, my husband, Russell, and his daughter, Quinn. Quinn's your age actually. In fact, she's really excited to meet you."

"Listen. I know this is hard for you, but I think you're going to love your new life!" she exclaims.

"Love it? How can I possibly love it when I'm being forced to live in a house full of strangers? I have to live with a woman who wants me to call her 'mom' even though she lost that title the day that she decided to leave her family." Santana snaps at her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but –"

"Oh, I'm not finished. If you never left us, you would know that my favorite color is blue, that I'm a vegetarian, that I hate small towns, and that I absolutely hate people that just pick up and leave!" She snaps before turning to the window with tears in her eyes. She wipes her eyes to make sure Mira doesn't see that she has gotten to her. Santana's not usually a sensitive person, but when it comes to her family situation, she has a sore spot.

She pulls into a big neighborhood called "Lima Estates"._ What the hell?! All of these houses look the same. And they're not even big! It should be illegal to call a five bedroom house an "estate"._ Miranda pulls into the driveway of one of the larger-sized suburban houses.

"Welcome home!" Mira exclaims excitedly. Santana frowns even more (if that's possible) and slowly gets out the car. _Home? I'd hardly call this place home_.

When we get to the front door of the house, a girl with pale skin and shoulder length blonde hair whips it open.

"So, you must be Santana!" she exclaims before giving the girl a tight hug. She doesn't know the girl, so she doesn't hug her back. She just kind of stands there until she's done giving her a death squeeze.

"Come on, let me show you your room!" she says giddily, as if she's her best friend or something. God, five minutes into Lima and Santana's already ready to scream at somebody. Before the girl, who she's guessing is Quinn, has a chance to drag her upstairs, a man comes into the foyer and says "Don't hog her".

She guesses this dude is Russell. He has short brown hair, and is super tall. He comes up to Santana, plants a big kiss on her cheek, and introduces himself. Ew. She wipes his wet kiss off of her cheek and grimaces. _I swear to God if another person I don't know comes up to me and wraps me into one of their suffocating hugs, or kisses me I'm going to snap out on everyone. _

"Why don't you hang out for a while? We would all love to get to know you."

Right before she's about to say no, Quinn says "Actually Daddy, I was just about to show Santana her room" and grabs the Latina's hand. She yanks it back but follows her the rest of the way. She leads her to a room with a walk-in-closet, and its own bathroom.

"Here it is." she says.

"It's the biggest room in the house, and since you're used to mansions and stuff, mom thought you should have it. And we want you to feel at home, so enjoy. I'll be downstairs if you need me!" she says happily. Once Santana is secured that Quinn is downstairs, she sits down on the hardwood floor in defeat. She can't believe that bitch drove her across the country to live in this Hell-hole she calls a home. And the worst part is Aunt Emily let her do this! No, she did more than let her, she _agreed_. She _wanted_ Santana to live with her. Shouldn't this be illegal? But now that she thinks about it, Emily wasn't her legal guardian, but still there should be a way around it. I mean her dad was James Lopez for Christ's sake!

But as mad as she is at her, she can't help but already start to miss Emily. She's going to miss her getting her up in the morning, and seeing her at school. Oh school! She misses Dana and Maycee, and everyone so much already and its only been about four of hours since she last saw them! _This is going to be the worst day of my life._

* * *

"So I think you're really going to like your new school Santana." Mira says.

Santana doesn't say anything. Like hell she's going to like this new school. She glares down at her food with the scowl that she's been wearing since Mira showed up at her house yesterday.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Quinn asks from the other side of the table.

"I'm a fucking vegan that's what wrong." she shoves the plate away from her and crosses her arms.

"Now Santana, we would appreciate it if you didn't use that language in this house. Maybe your godmother allowed you to talk like that, but that kind of language is not tolerated here. Do you understand Santana?"

The young Latina rolls her eyes and pushes her chair back.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" she yells before storming out of the dining room to her room. Once she gets in, she kicks the wall in frustration and screams out loud. Right when she's about to kick it again, her iphone 5 starts to ring. She looks at the caller ID and answers.

"What?!" she snaps, not even able to hide her anger.

"Well that's no way to greet your best friend!"

"Dana, I'm not in the mood." she snaps.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Dana do I sound okay?! I hate this place so fucking much and I haven't even been here a whole damn day! I just want to come home! I don't want to live here with a whole bunch of weirdos that tell me what to do and say! God, I miss you all so much! I just want to come home!" she sobs.

"Ssh, babe, its okay. Its okay. I'm sure they'll let you visit sometime. I miss you too sweetie. Just remember what I said: count to ten in your head if you start to get angry, okay?"

"Fine." she sniffles and wipes her tears.

"It will be okay, San, I promise. I have to go now, okay?"

"Okay." she says.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Dana." Santana sniffles.

**TRANSLATIONS: **

No hay manera en el infierno me estoy moviendo con esa perra! Yo me quedo aquí!"- "There's no way in hell I'm moving with that bitch! I'm staying here!"

"Fuck mi vida!"- "Fuck my life!"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**OK, FIRST OFF, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SAID I WOULD :S**

**LIFE HAS BEEN SO BUSY LATELY, AND I JUST DIDNT HAVE ANY TIME TO WRITE :(**

**AGAIN, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME :(**

**HOPEFULLY I MAKE IT UP WITH THIS UPDATE :)**

**AND IF YOU SEE RANDOM NAMES IN HERE LIKE JOHN, AND KAYLEE, JUST IGNORE IT. ITS FROM ANOTHER STORY THAT THIS USED TO BE BEFORE I CHANGED IT TO A FANFICTION. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE (but i wish i did)**

"Santana wake up, its time for school!" somebody yells into the Latina's room. She ignores them and pulls her comforter over her head. There is no way in hell she is going to school today. Somebody jumps onto her bed with a loud thump.

"Santana wake up! Wake up, Santana! Time for school!" she shout into her ear.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Are you trying to make me deaf?! God, I'm up! Now leave me the hell alone!" she shouts throwing the covers off of her.

"Whoa, do you always sleep in nothing?" the blonde asks, gesturing to Santana's half shirt and underwear.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asks, sitting up.

"Uh no, not at all. I'm just going to go now. Mom is making breakfast downstairs. Be ready by seven." she says before leaving her room.

Santana groans and gets off of her comfy bed. She goes into the bathroom and does her usual routine. After she's done, she goes out to her closet, which isn't as nearly as half as big as the one that she has at home. After scanning her many options, she decides on a green striped formfitting dress with a yellow jean half jacket, paired with black socks and boots (the outfit she wore in the New York episode). She does her makeup and puts in stud earrings before going down to the kitchen. She guesses one of the perks (well really only) of living in Lima is that she doesn't have to wear a uniform to school anymore. At her old school, they we only allowed to wear clothes the first Friday of every month. Santana begged Aunt Emily to get rid of the uniforms but she just said no and kept going on about how everyone should look the same and crap.

"Good morning, Santana. Did you have a good sleep?" Mira asks from the sink as she enters the kitchen.

"It was fine." the Latina says before sitting down at the table.

"That's good. I made you some pancakes, so eat up so I can take you to school. You don't have a license correct?"

"No." she says, praying nobody would ask why.

"Why? I mean you are sixteen right?" Quinn asks. _God, of course Blondie would ask._

"Yes, and its none of your damn business, that's why." she snaps.

"Santana, language. Quinn since Santana doesn't drive, I need you to take her home after school every day, okay?"

"Sure, mom, but I have Glee and the cheerios, remember?"

"Since when are you a cheerleader? Usually cheerleaders are mean and bitchy. And you're so . . . not." Santana says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. If only she knew. She knows absolutely nothing about me. She's in for it when we get to school.

"Whatever."

"And you did not just say glee did you? Are you for real?" Santana asks. She must be kidding me. This girl gets lamer and lamer by the minute. Glee club, really? I didn't even know they actually had those in real life.

"Yeah! Its actually really fun! In fact we have Sectionals coming up in about a month, and we could use a new face. Do you want to join?" she asks excitedly.

"Oh Hell no. I'm not interested in joining your little loser club."

"Kaylee, be nice. Why don't you want to join the Glee club? They're actually very good. Last year they made it to Regional's before losing." Mira persuades.

"Because I don't sing anymore." she explains, letting down her guard for a second and looking down at her hands. But within seconds, her walls are back up and she has her usual scowl back in place.

Singing is one of the things that she stopped doing after he dad died. Her and her dad always used to sing to each other, it was their thing. All of her friends back home say that she should just sing again, but she just can't. It brings back too many memories of him. Yes, good memories, but it makes her sad looking back on the past knowing that she cant make any new memories with him.

After Santana stopped singing, she became the angry Santana that she is now. Don't get her wrong, when she was younger she still didn't take any crap from anybody, but she was a lot nicer than she is now.

"Why not? I bet you're really good." Quinn asks.

"If I wanted to tell you, I would've told you by now. So let's just drop it, okay?!" the Latina nearly yells at her. _When is she going to get the fact that I don't like her and that I don't want to talk to her?! _

Meanwhile, Quinn is plotting ways to get Santana back. Ha! A slushie is the perfect way to welcome her to Lima. She is so going to get it.

"Okay!" the blonde says brightly and continues to eat her pancakes and bacon.

"Santana aren't you hungry?" Mira asks.

"No." she lies. She's actually starving, but Santana Lopez doesn't do pancakes.

"Are you sure? C'mon Santana, you must eat something. Look at you, you're a stick." Even though Santana takes the stick comment as a compliment, she rolls her eyes and says "Okay, fine. But not these. I don't like pancakes. Do you have an apple or something?"

"Sure. Let me go get it." Mira says before leaving the room.

"So. . ." Quinn drawls on.

"What?!" the Latina asks, frustrated.

"I heard you screaming and crying in your room yesterday." the blonde says.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Santana asks embarrassed that she heard her meltdown.

"Of course not. In fact, I would've come to see if you were okay, but mom told me to just let you get all of your frustrations out-"

"Wait. Mira heard too?!" Her deep brown eyes bug out, and her cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, Dad heard too! We were all-"

"Oh my God, just shut up. Please. I don't need to know all of this." she snaps, now fully embarrassed.

"Okay girls time to go! Here's your apple, Santana." _Finally! It took her five minutes to get one damn apple! And she left me alone with Little Miss Nosey when she's probably the only person that can shut her up! _

Santana takes the apple, mutters an unappreciative thank you, and leaves to go get her school bag. When she gets outside she sees the garage open up to reveal a red punch buggy.

"What the hell is that?!" she exclaims.

"My car! Daddy bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday!" Quinn says with a smile.

"Are you saying I have to ride in that monstrosity?!"  
"Kaylee, be nice. Don't worry, Quinn, it's a cute car. Now let's get a move on, school starts in twenty minutes.

Mira gets in her own car and Santana follows her.

"Can I ride with you?" she asks her only to avoid being seen in a, gag, punch buggy.

"Of course." Mira smiles. _I hope she doesn't think that I want to ride with her so we can have some mother-daughter bonding time. _

"So how do you like it here so far? Do you like Quinn, John?" the older Latina asks her daughter once they stop at a red light.

Santana doesn't even hesitate to respond. "Oh my god, I love it and I love them!" she says with faux happiness and a fake smile.

"Really?" her mom's face lights up and she beams at her.

"Oh Hells no. I hate it here! And Quinn and Russell can both kiss my ass. First of all, if I'm going to be living in Crapsville, Ohio, then you need to consider getting a muzzle for Quinn. Is she seriously that annoying all the time? Second of all, you need to tell that husband of yours to fuck off and stop telling me what to do. And third of all, I need you to stop trying to act like my mom. I may be your child, but you are my mother, _not_ my mom." she snaps.

MIra is actually speechless. She keeps on opening her mouth like she wants to say something, but closes it almost immediately.

After about five minutes of driving, the two cars pull up to a big building. In front of it is a sign that reads William McKinley High School. From the outside, the school looks pretty nice, but its no comparison to Santana's old school. Mira parks in a parking space up front and says "We're here!" with excitement.

_What's there to be excited about? I'm starting a new school in a crappy new town that's probably full of freaks. What's so great about that?_

Santana sees Quinn get out of her car and saunters into the school with confidence that Santana wouldn't think the girl had. _Huh, that's weird._

Santana curses under her breath and gets out of the car. She can already feel the stares as she follows Mira into the school building. She struts down the hallway like she owns it. The two Latinas walk into the office, and everybody immediately stares at her, including the adults. _Damn, these people have no shame._ Mira walks up to the door that reads "Principal Figgins".

"Now, Santana, I need you to be polite and give him a good impression, okay?"

The young Latina rolls her eyes and says "Whatever."

"Santana, I'm serious! You cannot give him your usual attitude. Understood?" she scolds.

"Oh please, Mira, chill. I gots this okay? I'm from Hollywood. If I learned anything from living there, its how to be fake." she scoffs.

Mira glances at her daughter once more before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a man with an accent calls.

Mira opens the door revealing a middle-eastern looking man sitting at his desk. "Ah, Mirabelle! And this must be Santana?" the man asks before turning his attention to the younger girl.

"Hello, I am Principal Figgins." he sticks out his hand for Santana to shake. While normal Santana would've given the man a look that would make him think he had ssomething on his face, but nice Santana says "How do you do sir?" with her winning smile.

He glances at Mira with an impressed expression on his face. _Its like he was expecting me to come in and act like the spoiled Hollywood brat that I am. _

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you? Are you adjusting to Lima well?" he asks after getting over his shock.

"I am doing well sir. This place is very different from LA, but I am adjusting as best as I can." Santana smiles.

"That's great. You two may sit down if you would like. Here's your schedule, Santana." Principal Figgins hands her a piece of paper. It has all of the normal classes on it: math, English, Physics, American History, gym, lunch, electives, and a free period.

"Do you see any problems, ladies?"

"No, no problems at all." Mira says, not even letting Santana answer.

While normal Santana would be this close to telling Mira off, nice Santana just smiles and agrees.

"Good. Now if you could just give me one second, I'm going to call down a student to give you a tour."

The older Latina in the room turns to her daughter with a proud smile and flashes a thumbs up sign. _Ha, she wishes I acted like this all the time. Little does she know, I'm breaking character as soon as I step out of the office._

"Okay, one of the best students in the eleventh grade will be down shortly. She is a great student and I think you two will be great friends." Principal Figgins says.

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, they hear a loud laugh outside of the door.

"I'll remember that next time, Miss H!" a voice outside the door calls.

"Ah, that must be her now. You could hear that girl a mile away. Did you know she's the leader of the glee club? She is a phenomenal singer and -" a loud knock on the door interrupt the man.

"I'm here Principal Figgins!" she yells from the other side of the door.

"Come in." he chuckles.

The door opens and in walks the most beautiful girl Santana has ever seen.

_Holy Shit._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OKAY,** SO THANKS TO RMWatanabe, THEY POINTED OUT THAT THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT UP WAS FROM ANOTHER ONE OF MY FANFICTIONS. UH, I DONT KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED BUT HERE IS THE _REAL _CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

"Holy shit." Santana accidently mumbles out loud. Thankfully nobody hears it. The girl has shoulder-length brown hair, big pretty brown eyes, and is petite.

"Is this the new girl?" she asks, excited.

"Yes." the principal nods.

"Hello, I am Rachel Barbra Berry. And you are?" the brunette asks, giving the Latina a huge smile.

Santana shakes herself out of her shock and responds. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Where are you from?" Rachel asks even though she knows exactly where she's from. She just wants an excuse to talk to the beautiful Latina.

"California."

"Really?! I've always wanted to go there! Although my dream is to move to New York and star on Broadway, LA would be my second choice. So what's it like there? Is-"

"Miss Berry, why don't you take Miss Lopez on her tour now?" Principal Figgins interrupts.

"Alright. Come on Santana!" she exclaims, before grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her out of the office. Normally Santana would pull her hand out of the smaller girl's, but Rachel just does something to her.

"Come on! I want you to meet some of my friends before class starts!"

Before the Latina can protest, she is being pulled over to a group of people that are standing around some lockers. The whole group of teens turns to stare at her when they see her and Rachel approaching.

"Hello my friends!" the shorter brunette exclaims once they get over to the group. Nobody pays attention to her though, all of their eyes are on Santana.

"Whose this?" a boy with a feminine voice asks.

"Yeah! She's hot!" a tall boy with a Mohawk exclaims.

"Noah! That is rude!" she scolds, hitting him on the arm. "Not that you're not pretty or anything, Santana."

"Anyways, Santana, these are my friends-"

"Speak for yourself, Berry." someone interrupts.

"Very funny, Quinn." the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Wait. Quinn?" Santana asks, confused. The Quinn that she sees at home is perky and annoying. This one seems to be the opposite.

"Yes, Santana I know what you're thinking. I'm the HBIC here at McKinley, and the head cheerio." she smirks.

"Huh, Never would've guessed." Santana says thoughtfully.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" a boy in a wheelchair asks.

"We're stepsisters." they say in unison, both rolling their eyes.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted, not once, but twice, these are my friends and we are all in glee club together." Rachel slowly extracts her hand from the Latina's so she can do introductions. Both girls immediately miss the contact.

"This is Artie." the boy in the wheelchair waves.

"Kurt." the feminine boy waves.

"Mercedes." a black girl looks the Latina up and down, but doesn't say anything.

"Brittany."

"Correction, its Brittany S. Pierce. Not just Brittany. But don't get it confused with Brittany Spears. I'm way more talented than her." a spacey blonde says to Rachel and Santana.

The Latina just looks at the girl weird, but Brittany just smiles in return. Santana can't help but smile back at the blonde.

"Noah, but for some reason likes to be called Puck." the Mohawk boy wiggles his eyebrows at Santana. Santana grimaces and looks away. She inwardly smirks. _If only he knew he is wasting his time. _

"Sam." a boy with blonde hair and big lips smiles.

"Whoa. You're mouth is huge!" the Latina exclaims. Sam's hands flies up to cover his mouth self-consciously.

Tina and Mike." the Asian couple waves.

"Lauren, and last but not least, Finn." a big girl nods her head and a tall boy waves awkwardly.

"Hola. So, Lady-Lips, are you gay or something because your voice is higher than mine." the Latina says.

"Santana, don't you think that was a little rude?" Rachel asks.

"No?"

"Ha! I knew it wouldn't be long until she let her true Californian colors show!"

Santana snaps her head around to the person that dared to insult her.

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" she demands with her infamous "Lopez" glare.

"Mercedes Jones." the other girl says proudly, not backing down one bit.

_Well it looks like you have a challenge, Lopez. I wasn't really looking for a fight on my first day, but I guess Snix thinks otherwise._

"Well listen here, Wheezy, and listen good. You have one thing right, I am from California. Do you know what that means?" she asks stepping closer to the African American girl.

"That you're a fake bitch?" she asks, leaning back into the lockers that Santana's backing her into.

"Ha funny, but no. It means that I don take any crap from anybody. And sorry to tell you, but you're not an exception. Now please excuse me while I prepare to give you the Santana beat down."

"Now now, let's not resort to violence-"

"Oh please, like you could even do anything to me. You're a stick figure, a Barbie."

"Oh really? Can a Barbie do this?" Santana asks before punching her square in the nose.

"Yeah, talk that shit about me again and I guarantee it will be a lot more than a broken nose next time." the Latina snaps before walking away.

She gets about six steps away before someone tackles her to the ground.

"What the h-" she starts to ask but her words die in her stomach when somebody knees Santana in stomach. She coughs in recovery and gets on top of Mercedes. The rest of the fight is a blur until she feels a pair of strong hands grabbing her from behind.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Sal de encima! Déjame ir! " the Latina shouts.

"Santana, you need to calm down. Just come with me." a woman's voice says calmly. She drags her into an empty classroom. She sits Santana in a chair and locks the door before sitting down on top of a desk.

"Now, would you like to tell me what that was about?" the blonde asks, folding her arms.

"Who are you?" Santana asks.

"I'm Holly Holiday. I'm a substitute teacher here at McKinley."

"Okay. And why am I in here with you?"

"You see, lately, I've taken a liking to helping kids out, and it turns out I'm pretty good at it. So Principal Figgins is letting me help out. When I saw you in the fight, I figured I better intervene because I knew Virgin Mary over there wouldn't. And that brings us here. And since we're doing introductions, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Santana Lopez."

"I know who you are. You were supposed to meet with Miss Pillsbury during lunch, but I kind of stole you. Now , can you please tell me why you were fighting? Because if I can't get you to talk, I'll be forced to send you to Virgin Mary across the hall, and let me tell you, that place is _Hell_."

"Who's that?"

"Miss Pillsbury." Holly says with a roll of her eyes.

Santana doesn't say anything for a while until she cant take the weird silence anymore.

"She called me a bitch." she mumbles.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak louder than that, sweet cheeks."

"I said she called me a bitch." Santana says, louder.

"Who? Mercedes?"

"No, your mom. Who else?" Santana says. She feels tears gather in her eyes. She doesn't really know why she's crying. Maybe it's from the drama of the fight, or homesickness, or both.

Usually Santana didn't really get into fights at her old school unless somebody insult her, her friends, or says something about her dad. And for some reason, she breaks down crying after every one. Maybe its because what the people say to make her fight them really hurt her. Not many people insult Santana to her face, so when they do it hits a nerve. Just because she calls herself a bitch doesn't mean it doesn't affect her when other people do too.

"Santana, are you okay?" Miss Holiday asks the Latina.

And that's when she breaks down. She starts sobbing in the middle of the classroom, like the softie that she really is.

"I just want to go home!" the raven-haired girl wails for the billionth time since she's been in Lima.

"Aw, sweetie, I know." the blonde consoles. She slides off the desk and wraps her arms around Santana.

The Latina cries for about another fifteen minutes before Miss Holiday picks her up and places her on the bean bags on the floor. Santana immediately snuggles into them.

"Why don't you rest here for a little? You've had a rough morning, and I know nothing makes me feel better after a rough day than a nap."

The sixteen year-old nods her head before letting sleep take over her.

TRANSLATION:

**"¿Qué demonios? ¡Sal de encima! Déjame ir!** = "What the hell? Get off! Let me go!

A/N: OMGLEE can i just say that NAYA RIVERA IS FRICKIN AMAZING?! Okay, sorry, i just had to get that out. Thanks for bearing (did i even spell that right?) with my craziness! :)


	6. Chapter 5

"Santana? Wake up. I brought you lunch."

The Latina slowly opens her eyes to see Rachel standing over her with a lunch tray in her hands.

"I got you a salad and water." she adds with a smile.

_Finally! Somebody is actually giving me real food! _

"How'd you know that I'm a vegetarian?" Santana asks while sitting up.

"I figured as much." the brunette shrugs.

"Well, thanks." the Latina says as she takes the tray and dugs in. She's done eating in about three minutes. Rachel just stares at her in astonishment.

"What Berry?"

"I did not know that girls from Los Angeles can eat so incredibly fast." she says, shocked.

"I loves my food."

"I can see that." the shorter of the two smiles.

"So uh, why are you here?" the raven haired girl asks.

"I'm your peer mentor." Rachel explains.

"Peer what now?"

"Peer mentor."

"What's a mentor? Does everyone get one?" Santana asks.

"A mentor is basically someone who helps someone out and guides them in the right direction. And no, not everyone has one. Only the kids of the troubled variety do."

"Troubled? I'm not troubled!" the younger girl exclaims.

"Really? Your mother and file say otherwise."

"My mother?! Why were you talking to her?!"  
"Relax San. Oh, I'm sorry may I call you that?" Rachel asks timidly, not sure what the fiery Latina might do.

Santana thinks about this for a moment. If she lets Rachel call her a nickname, then that means they're a step closer to being friends. And lord knows she doesn't have much of those.

"Sure why not?" she hears herself ask with a smile. "But really, why were you talking to Mira?"

"You see me and Quinn have a history. We hated each other for two years, but then last year we became sort of friends, and now we're best friends or frenemies, it really depends on the day. So anyways, through us my dads became friends with your mom and Russell. So a couple days ago, she called me and informed me that she's bringing her daughter to lima and she's, and I quote, 'a bit troubled', and she wanted me to be your mentor." the brunette says in true Rachel-Berry-like fashion.

Santana just blinks. "Why do you talk so much?" she asks.

"That's just who I am I guess." Rachel shrugs and smiles. Santana smiles a rare genuine smile at her.

"Hola chicas!" Miss Holiday exclaims she bursts through the door.

"Hey."  
"Hello Miss Holiday! I trust the day is treating you well?"

"Why of course, Miss Berry! But would you mind if I asked you to move to the side? I need to have a chat with Santana."

"Oh of course!" Rachel says as she moves to the side of the room.

Miss Holiday moves a chair in front of the Latina and straddles it.

"Wait, why is Rachel still here?"

"She's allowed to sit through all of your counseling sessions." the blonde explains. "Now we need to talk. I want you to tell me about this morning."

The younger girl sighs and looks down at her lap.

"What do you mean?" she mumbles.

"Santana, you broke down crying earlier. Sorry, but that kind of requires a conversation."

"Um I don't know." she says. Even though Miss Holiday seems pretty cool, Santana isn't sure if she can trust her or not. She can probably count on one hand how much people she trusts: Aunt Emily, Dana, Maycee, and her dad. Obviously she doesn't open up to just anybody.

"Its okay, Santana. You can trust me and Rachel. Everything that you say is confidential unless it can harm you or anyone else in any way."

The Latina nods and contemplates it for a minute. "Um, okay. What do you want to know?" she asks after deliberating the blonde's words for a couple minutes.

"Just tell me why you were crying."

"Well, I think it was a mix of wanting to go back home and because Wheezy called me a bitch."

"Okay, first of all, maybe you shouldn't call people names like that. And second of all, why did you fight with her if she only called you a name?" Holly asks.

"Because she doesn't know anything about me. I mean, I may have said something about that Kurby kid's voice, but that's just me. It doesn't give her the right to call me a bitch. I may seem tough, and I try to pretend that I am, but when people call me names, it hurts, whether they realize it or not. And it hurt to hear somebody call me something just by judging a couple words that come out of my mouth without getting to know me yet." Santana says quietly. She can't remember the last time she talked to a person so honestly.

"I get it, Santana. But maybe you can try to be a little nicer to people? If you were a little nicer that whole situation could have been avoided. But let's not get into that now. Are you insecure?" the woman asks.

"I'm not insecure about my looks if that's what you're asking. I know I'm the hottest bitch alive, well besides Naya Rivera, she's pretty good looking too. But when people talk about me, it hits a nerve and I lash out."

"Okay, good, Santana. Now, I had a conversation with your mom, and -"  
"Please call her Mira."

"Okay. She told me that you don't sing anymore and you won't tell her why. So can you tell me and Rachel?"

"Does she just willingly tell you guys my business? Or do you force it out of her?" she scowls.

"Santana." Miss Holiday frowns.

"I just stopped, okay?" she sighs.

"Why?'"

"Just because." the Latina says, not wanting to talk about her papi.

"Because why?"

She doesn't respond.

"Santana why?"

"Because my dad fucking died okay?!" Santana yells. Tears automatically pool in her eyes following her confession.

Holly and Rachel are both taken back by the Latina's outburst. Holly moves to comfort her, but Rachel puts a hand on her arm and says "Let me". The blonde nods and smiles and agreement before going and sitting down.

"Why would you stop singing because he passed away?" the brunette asks while putting her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Because it was our thing! Everyday we would just sit in the music room and sing and play our instruments together. He always used to tell me how good I was. Once I was even thinking about putting out an album, but I dropped the idea after he died. I just don't have the strength to play or sing anymore without him here." she sobs, letting her tears run down her face.

"Its just not fair. Why did he have to die?! We were so happy! And you know what the worst thing is? I didn't even get to say goodbye! In fact we had a fight that morning and when I slammed the front door in his face I had no idea that would be the last time I would see and hear him alive." she sobs in Rachel's arms.

Even though it's hard reliving the past like this, it feels good for Santana to let all of these built up emotions out.

Rachel just continues whispering soothing words in the Latina's ears until she finally calms down.

"I'm sorry." she sniffles after she's finally done crying.

"Santana, never apologize for showing your feelings. Are you okay now?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." the Latina says while wiping her eyes. Rachel smiles and gives her a warming hug. They part and look into each other eyes and slowly start to lean in towards each other . . .

"Hey chicas? I'm still here, you know?!" Holly calls from the desk that she is now sitting on. Both girls spring back from each other and look at their teacher. _What the hell just happened? _Rachel thinks.

_ Holy shit I almost kissed a girl! I mean I've known that I was gay, but I've never acted on it before. _Santana inwardly says.

"So we have to figure out a punishment for little Santana here for fighting. Rachel do you have anything in mind?"

"Oh! I have the perfect punishment in mind!" Rachel exclaims, clapping her hands.

"What is it honey?" the blonde asks, amused. She'll never get over how energetic the younger girl is.

"San has to join glee club."

"WHAT?!"

"That's perfect!" Holly exclaims, holding her hand out for a high five. Rachel stares at it confused until Holly extracts her hand and chuckles at the girl's pop culture's obliviousness, even if it's from years ago.

"No its not! Where were like a minute ago when I broke down over the reason why I don't sing?!" Santana asks incredulously.

"Yes it is! San, you said yourself that you don't sing anymore, and glee club will help that."

"Well, even if I wanted to which I certainly do not, I have no free periods. Sorry, but not sorry." the Latina lies.

"Oh really? Because I have a copy of your schedule, and it says you have a free period after lunch, which just happens to be the same period that the glee club meets."  
Santana's jaw drops open_. I can't believe they're actually going to make me do this._

Before Santana's able to say hell no, she's being dragged out of the classroom by Rachel with Miss Holiday close behind.

"Rachel, Miss Holiday, to be honest I feel like beating the shit out of you both right now. Why are you making me do this?!" the younger of the three exclaims once they make it to the outside of the choir room.

"You need to face your fears." That is the last thing Rachel says to Santana before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think of Shooting Star? I thought it was crazy. That lockdown scene broke my heart. Especially poor little Brittany in the bathroom crying with her tears dripping into the toilet made me want to cry! And Marley's mom watching her phone ring on the table? And Tina outside wondering if her friends are safe? Uh that made me so sad! I was freaking out so much! I think that was the best scene EVER. Even though I thought they were all going to die, it really made me scared for them, and I felt like I was in that choir room too. And the acting was AMAZING. I KNEW HEATHER WAS AMAZING and that just proves it! Anyways, I was so shaken that I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't really want to go to school today. Overall I thought it was a very moving episode, and it was very different than the normal Glee that makes me happy, but it was still very good. I'm sorry for writing so long of an authors note, but this is really the only place where I can rant about Glee where people actually care :)**


End file.
